


Stealing The Hokage's Wife

by Damien_Kova



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Futanari, Vaginal Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Sarada gives Hinata exactly what she had been craving after so long without sex. Unfortunately, Naruto walks in on the two.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Hyuga Hinata
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Stealing The Hokage's Wife

It had been so long since Hinata had last gotten to feel someone buried inside of her. So, when her son’s friend, Sarada, slipped up and made an off comment about wishing she could fuck Hinata, nothing stopped her from dragging the young girl to her bedroom so that they could both get something they wanted. The older woman knew that she shouldn’t be doing something like this, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop as she dropped down to her knees in front of the same bed she shared with Naruto every night he was home.

But here she was, happily getting comfortable on her knees in front of a girl the same age as her son so she could be fucked by her. From the way Sarada was talking, Hinata assumed that she might have a cock hidden in those shorts that she wore. But she was willing to accept whatever pleasure came her way as long as she got exactly what her body needed.

“Are you sure about this, Hinata?”

The words made Hinata stop for just a moment as she looked up toward Sarada, seeing a nervous smile on her face. Of course, the young girl was nervous about doing something like this. She was young enough to be Hinata’s daughter, after all. And she was about to fuck the Hokage’s wife on his own bed. But that didn’t stop her from smiling and resting her hands on Sarada’s thighs. “Yes, I’m sure. It’s been so long since I’ve gotten fucked, Sarada. Even if it was just an off comment to make Boruto upset, I’m willing to take it and see just what you can do.”   
  
Hearing those words from the generally quiet and reserved woman that she had grown up around caused Sarada’s cheeks to turn a deep shade of red. She felt that she was more than ready to give Hinata what she wanted. But it still embarrassed her deep down to know that someone married and much older than her wanted to be fucked by her. It made her feel lucky that she had a cock that was already starting to harden and strain against her shorts. Especially once Hinata started to pull her shorts down and expose that hardened cock.

Nothing was capable of stopping the surprised but excited gasp that slipped from Hinata’s lips as she watched Sarada’s hard cock swiftly stand up tall from being pressed against her smooth thighs. “Oh my… It’s so much bigger than I expected…” She slowly dragged her tongue across her lips in excitement while she continued to pull those shorts down to the floor and off of the young girl’s body. Though, she was quick to reach a hand out and cup that rigid member in her hands while she had the chance. It felt so warm and thick as it throbbed against her palm. “It’s so much bigger than my husband’s… I need this inside of me.”

Hinata didn’t hesitate to lean forward and drag her tongue against the underside of Sarada’s throbbing and needy shaft. The way it twitched against her lips as she placed a few kisses against it made the older immediately realize that this was going to be far more fun than she had initially thought. Of course, that only pushed her to take the tip of Sarada’s cock into her mouth. Hinata eagerly started to swirl her tongue around the head of this meaty member, not hesitating to allow her drool to drip down toward Sarada’s balls.

Pleasure and bliss both coursed through Sarada’s body as she watched Hinata tease her the way that she was. Not only did her tongue and lips feel incredibly soft and perfect against her shaft, but the fact that the older woman was so willing to do something like this just because it had been a while since she got laid brought Hinata into a new light for her. It certainly helped that she could feel every drop of saliva drip down her shaft and onto her balls. Something that was quickly and smoothly licked away when her friend’s mother moved her way down to her balls.

The moment that Hinata took her sack into her mouth, a loud and shameless moan spilled from Sarada’s lips. Her pleasure just continued to rise with every move that the older woman made. But she wanted to do her best to not cum and last as long as she could for the mother that was currently worshipping her cock and balls. The moment that Hinata spit her balls back out of her mouth, it was easy for Sarada to feel each and every kiss that was placed against her now spit-shined balls and shaft.

The joy that swelled in her heart and the heat that ached in her pussy showed Hinata just how much she missed doing something like this for Naruto. But he wasn’t here to give her what she wanted and let her please his cock how she wanted to. He never was anymore. And that was exactly why she was so ready and willing to caress one side of Sarada’s shaft in her hand while lacing affectionate kisses along the other side. Something that she had wanted to do for years, but probably wouldn’t have been able to do in the first place with his size.

Of course, Hinata didn’t let herself think negatively for long as she allowed her eyes to flutter shut. She steadily made her way to the tip of Sarada’s length while keeping a hand affectionately caressing her heavy balls. Without saying a single word, the mother of two pushed her head down to the base of the young girl’s member without missing a beat or even gagging on it. And that moan that erupted from Sarada was one that told her she was doing exactly what the young girl wanted from her.

The feeling of Hinata’s soft lips moving all the way down to her pelvis in one quick move was almost enough to make the young girl cum right then and there. Having something so warm, wet, and clearly welcoming of her shaft was something new for Sarada. And the moment she got to experience this feeling, she didn’t want to let it go for the world. She instinctively moved her hand into Hinata’s hair while the mother of two started to swallow down around the throbbing shaft. Sarada didn’t know just how deep into Hinata’s throat she was since she didn’t hear the woman gag once, but when she felt that sweet and skilled tongue push out from underneath her shaft and just barely manage to reach her balls, she didn’t quite care. Not with just how amazing it felt.

It was a feeling that blew masturbating out of the water for her. The feeling of her hand wrapped around her shaft was nothing compared to how Hinata’s mouth made her feel. It certainly helped that she could look down and see a beautiful woman with a look of bliss and excitement on her face. And the fact that when she looked down, she could just barely see Hinata’s throat and notice that it was a bit thicker than it usually was made Sarada moan in excitement. “This feels incredible… Don’t stop, Hinata…”

Unfortunately for both of them both, just as a feeling of power and control started to grow inside of Sarada, the bedroom door flew open to reveal Naruto standing there with a shocked look on his face. “W-What the hell is going on here?” He watched as neither of them stopped what they were doing, growing angrier and more betrayed by the second. But the moment he watched Hinata’s lips pop off from around Sarada’s shaft, part of him understood why. He could tell just from a glance that it was far bigger than his. However, just as he took a step toward them to try and break them apart, Naruto heard Hinata clear her throat.

“You’ve been away and a piss poor husband for years now. Ever since you became the Hokage, our marriage has only been held together by our children. So, I got a little bit of help handling my desires that you’ve allowed to be pent up.” Hinata opened her eyes just to shoot her husband a heartless glare while she placed a few loving and attentive kisses against Sarada’s shaft. “Besides, you see how big her dick is? I don’t think I could go back to you anyway, Naruto.”

Naruto couldn’t believe what he just heard leave his wife’s lips. It struck him to the core to hear the girl that had loved him and grown up to be by his side every step of his life turn around and tell him that she wanted someone else’s dick. But that made it worse was watching her wrap her lips around Sarada’s cock once again, making both of the women moan in front of him. “Hinata…”   
  
Unfortunately, he didn’t get an answer from her. Only from Sarada, who was more than happy to blow her load now that Naruto was in the room and watching them. That feeling of power and control that she was feeling continued to grow as she felt every throb of her cock spurt another rope of her seed into Hinata’s throat. Though, she didn’t stop there. Despite being young and admiring the Hokage that was standing in front of her, Sarada found herself pulling the mother of two up by her head until those sweet lips popped off from around her member. Where she quickly stroked her member a few times until she came all over Hinata’s face.

Hinata couldn’t stop herself from smiling like a slut in heat when she was coated with the young girl’s cum. She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips before swallowing down the cum that was lining her throat, a quiet moan leaving her before she looked up at Sarada from her position on her knees. The mother of two didn’t even turn around to face her husband as she started to crawl onto the bed next to the young girl. “I didn’t drag you in here just so I could suck your cock. I want you to fuck me.~”   
  
A twisted sense of power and desire started to rise up inside of Sarada as she watched Hinata crawl onto the bed next to her, both of them completely disregarding the fact that Naruto was still in the room. There wasn’t any hesitation in the way she reached forward and started to swiftly and expertly undress her friend’s mother right then and there. It didn’t matter to her anymore that the Hokage was still watching with a heartbroken expression on his face. She was too happy with the way Hinata gracefully fell onto her back on the bed and looked up at her with a needy expression.

Sarada quickly adjusted the way the two were laying so that she had Hinata in the mating press position right in front of the Hokage. The fact that she was doing something like this in front of someone she admired was the icing on the cake as she slowly and steadily sank her member into the mother’s tight cunt. A sharp and blissful gasp left them both as she started to quickly thrust into the needy woman. The way Hinata’s inner walls wrapped tightly and gripped down around her shaft had Sarada almost screaming in pure bliss as her hips started to move on their own. “She’s so tight! It’s like my dick barely fits inside of her!~”

Hearing his wife and his teammate’s child scream in pure bliss like they were left Naruto dazed and confused on just where he went wrong. After everything he had done for Hinata and their family, as well as the village they lived in, he wondered just what he did wrong to cause her to be willing to betray him like this. However, Naruto didn’t get to think on it for too long as he watched his wife’s back arch off of the bed and hear her scream out in bliss once again.

“Your dick is so big, Sarada! Naruto’s never been able to reach this deep into me before! I can feel you hammering against my womb!~” Hinata’s lips curled into a bright and lustful smile as her eyes started to roll into the back of her head. The fact that her husband was standing not even ten feet away from her as she was getting fucked like a whore only enhanced the pleasure that Hinata was feeling while Sarada hammered into her as quickly as she could. Of course, the fact that Naruto just stood there and watched added to the ecstasy that was coursing through her. But she didn’t let it get to her when the young girl suddenly caught her in a deep and passionate kiss.

Sarada was more than happy to let the twisted sense of power and desire that she had start to course through her. It caused her grip on Hinata’s body to get that much tighter as she thrust into the older woman. But it almost made her proud of herself to do something like this as she turned her head to look at Naruto, seeing the tears that were starting to fill his eyes. “I think I’m going to take her home with me, Lord Seventh! Her pussy is just too wonderful to not want to fill every day!~”   
  
The young girl slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she watched the tears start to trail down his cheeks. Sarada chuckled to herself as she felt Hinata place kiss against needy kiss against her neck and jawline. Of course, this only drove her to turn her attention back to the woman that she was plowing into. She knew that it was wrong to steal her friend’s mother from their home, but she couldn’t bring herself to care right now when Hinata’s pussy grew even tighter around her cock. “I don’t know how you could let a pussy like this go unfucked for so long. No wonder she’s so willing to leave you for me.~” Sarada was quickly silenced when she felt Hinata pull her into a deep and loving kiss that caused both of them to moan loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Despite the tears that trailed down his face and the heartache that he was feeling as he watched his wife get fucked by a cock that was bigger than his own, the worst part about this for Naruto was the fact that he couldn’t bring himself to not enjoy the way Hinata’s face twisted in pleasure with each thrust that Sarada made. It was something he had grown to love during their life together, and to see someone else make her look like she was in heaven, it made him both jealous and turned on to see her like this.

When the kiss she was sharing with Sarada broke, Hinata looked at Naruto with a blissful and cock-drunk smile on her face. She loved the way that her son’s friend was fucking her and reaching as deep as she possibly could into her cunt. But the thing that made this utterly fantastic for the married woman was then her young, new lover came inside of her. Without any warning whatsoever, Hinata felt heated spurt after spurt of cum flood into her womb and paint her inner walls a deep shade of white.

The feeling of Sarada’s shaft throbbing and pulsing inside of her was enough to throw her over the edge and make her scream in pure bliss as her own orgasm tore through her. “Fuck! Fill me with your cum, Sarada! Fill me and get me pregnant with your child!~” Hinata’s words echoed in the room around her as the young girl’s hips finally stopped moving inside of her, allowing her to feel her womb readily and happily accept the hot cum that was waiting inside of it. Her lips curled into a lovely smile as she looked over at Naruto one last time seeing even more tears flooding down his face.

Though, she didn’t get to look at him for too much longer when Sarada pulled her into another desperate and loving kiss. This one filled with emotion and need that solidified her desire to stay with Sarada for as long as she could. Hinata couldn’t stop herself from giggling happily under her breath when the kiss that she shared with the young girl swiftly broke and the two of them crawled off of the bed together. “Come on, Sarada. Let’s go home. I might need to borrow Sakura’s clothes for a bit.”   
  
“Sure! I doubt Mom will mind.” Sarada smiled like a child who had just gotten her first toy when she walked past Naruto with Hinata’s hand in her own. She didn’t even bother to get dressed before making her way down the stairs of their home and into the living room. Of course, she did stop when Hinata gave one quick look behind her. Sarada didn’t know if Hinata felt a little bit of regret for doing that to Naruto or if she was just going to miss her home. Though, she got her answer when she saw the Hinata smile and turn around to kiss her one more time. “Let’s go home, Hinata.”

On the other hand, Naruto was still in the bedroom that he had shared with Hinata throughout their married life. Memories of just how happy they were and how passionate they used to be rushed through him as he heard the front door of their home close, solidifying that she had left with their son’s friend for good. And he couldn’t stop from dropping onto his knees and crying in silence now that he was in his home alone and would need to somehow explain just why Hinata left him.


End file.
